


Моя худшая половина

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Missing scene к 4й серии 9го сезона сериала Spooks/Призраки<br/>2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Моя худшая половина

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Missing scene к 4й серии 9го сезона сериала Spooks/Призраки  
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Поначалу Лукаса заботит только то, чтобы китайцы купились и не пришлось подставить под удар с таким трудом завербованного агента. Поэтому он чуть ли не взашей спроваживает Димитрия с крыши, сует микрофон и наушник под ближайший карниз и бросается обратно, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки за раз. Перед глазами стоит четкая схема темных, безликих коридоров посольства: еще одно доказательство полезности Кая, еще один довод в пользу того, что нельзя его сейчас подставлять. Лукас бежит, сворачивает направо, ныряет в боковую дверь, пересекает конференц-зал и скрывается в потайном коридоре. По всему зданию уже слышен грохот шагов, голоса и лязг передергиваемых затворов. В помещениях тут и там загорается свет. Лукас успевает незамеченным проскочить в комнату, откуда они пришли, но до того, как его обнаружат, остаются буквально считанные секунды.

Три. Уже не заботясь о сигнализации, Лукас поднимает раму и ломает стекло.

Два. Он сгребает со столов телефоны, диски, какую-то офисную мелочевку: все, что попадается под руку. Легенда об ограблении шита белыми нитками, но этого хватит, чтобы выиграть несколько часов.

Один. В комнате зажигается свет и разом становится слишком тесно и шумно. Лукаса бесцеремонно швыряют на колени, вырывают из рук рюкзак, и в затылок упирается сразу два ствола: третий недвусмысленно смотрит в лоб.  
— Не стреляйте! Я не знал что у вас тут… такое… — он нарочито подпускает паники в голос, хотя, как знать, может быть стоит волноваться всерьез: это на Рут можно положиться, а вот можно ли доверять свою жизнь оперативности лондонских патрульных, Лукас не очень уверен.  
Впрочем, на этот раз оказывается, что можно.

В участке по причине позднего времени почти пусто. Дежурный офицер, зевая, заносит данные в систему, с трудом попадая по нужным клавишам. Патрульные, которые привезли Лукаса, вполголоса обсуждают вчерашний матч Манчестера и планы на выходные. Лукас злится. На Димитрия — за то, что тот слишком молод, неопытен и наверняка бы налажал, поменяйся они местами. На неповоротливую махину Британского правосудия, которая, надсадно скрежеща старым винчестером в пыльном системном блоке на столе дежурного офицера, готовится поглотить еще один маленький винтик в лице Лукаса, вернее, одной из его подставных личин. На себя — за то, что не может отделаться от ощущения подступающей паники: уж слишком запахи, звуки, свет, даже эхо в просторном помещении участка похожи на те, что окружали его целых восемь лет. Слишком…

— Восемнадцатая.  
Лукас вздрагивает, понимая, что на миг выпал из реальности.  
— Что?  
Офицер даже бровью не ведет в его сторону: данные занесены, винтик должен начать свое долгое путешествие по системе уголовного права. Один из патрульных подталкивает Лукаса в сторону длинного ряда дверей позади стола. Ах, да. Камера.

Он прекрасно знает, что проведет в участке не больше шести-семи часов. Что с утра его заберет кто-нибудь из отдела — скорее всего, тот же Димитрий. А уголовное дело (если его вообще заведут: все же китайцы не совсем идиоты) останется украшать подставной профайл, что вполне может пригодиться потом, когда снова потребуется использовать личину мелкого уголовника. Но когда за ним с лязгом захлопывается тяжелая дверь, оставляя в каменном мешке два на четыре с широкой скамьей вдоль правой стены и отхожим местом — «eto nazyvaetsja «parasha», Lukas, ya dumal v Rostove tebe uzhe ob’yasnili» — в углу, он всего в паре вздохов от приступа паники.

«Дыши, — Лукас опускается на нары, вжимаясь спиной в угол, так чтобы все помещение было перед глазами, подтягивает ногу к груди и мысленно повторяет себе, — дыши». Рос сказала бы ему тоже самое. Он почти слышит спокойные, ровные интонации в ее стальном голосе. Она не стала бы ждать утра. Примчалась бы сразу, смерила ледяным взглядом офицера за столом — для хрупкой женщины она умела выглядеть весьма устрашающе — и нетерпеливо покачивалась бы с пятки на носок, ожидая, пока Лукаса выведут из камеры. В машине она позволила бы ему улечься головой себе на колени, а уже у нее дома не осталось бы ничего, никаких сомнений, страхов и тревог. Только ее уверенный голос, командующий: «Раздевайся. На колени».

На утренней летучке Гарри устроил бы ей разнос, но у нее был иммунитет на разносы, а Лукас бы сидел, вспоминая ощущение теплой руки у себя на загривке…  
Но Рос больше нет, и сейчас он жалеет об этом отчаянно, как никогда, потому что ему пригодилась бы ее непререкаемая уверенность в том, кто он есть и что он должен делать. Она смогла бы выбрать, кем ему быть, с кем ему оставаться. Он рассказал бы ей про Джона Бейтмана. Про Вона. Может быть, даже ничего не утаивая. В конце концов, она видела его слабые стороны и не отворачивалась от них.

К Гарри, хоть тот и сделал для Лукаса многое, с этим не пойти. Для Гарри не существует полутонов, он делит мир строго на белое и черное — что удивительно, при его-то должности и опыте работы — и признание раз и навсегда переместит Лукаса в опальную категорию, несмотря на пятнадцать лет работы, несмотря на восемь лет в Лушанке.

А Вон не отстанет. Здесь, в тихом каменном мешке, Лукас наконец может себе в этом признаться. Шантажиста нельзя остановить, от него нельзя откупиться, новые требования будут всегда — он слишком часто видит это на работе, чтобы не понимать. Любое движение навстречу Вону — тупик, очередной шаг в заботливо расставленные силки. И, похоже, что бы он ни делал, они все равно затягиваются все крепче.

Лукас бьется затылком о стену и ерошит волосы. Размышляя, он привык ходить из стороны в сторону, но сейчас при мысли, что придется вновь повторять привычный ногам маршрут «дверь — параша», ему становится плохо, а потому он продолжает сидеть, подтянув колени к груди, напряженно глядя в одну точку и в очередной раз перебирая имеющиеся у него варианты.  
Не то чтобы их было так уж много: пойти к Гарри, откупиться от Вона и…

— Как будто ты не знаешь Вона, — тянет знакомый голос. — От этой скользкой сволочи отделаться можно только одним способом.  
— Нет, — обрывает Лукас, прежде чем успевает хотя бы подумать о том, что ему предлагают.  
— Брось, это идеальное решение проблем. — Джон сидит в углу напротив, поставив одну ногу на нары и лениво болтая другой. Он бросает на Лукаса взгляд из-под лохматой челки и вкрадчиво добавляет. — Не то чтобы мы не делали этого раньше.  
— Ты, — получается сипло: воды ему никто не предлагал. — Это делал ты.  
Джон небрежно пожимает плечами.  
— И тогда это решило многие наши проблемы, разве нет?  
Лукас молчит. Джон насвистывает какой-то старый мотивчик. Вариантов и правда не много…  
Лукас набирает в грудь воздуха…

— Эй, приятель, на выход!  
Лукас вздрагивает, просыпаясь.Затекшее в неудобной позе тело ноет. Дверь открыта. Возле дежурного офицера виновато переминается с ноги на ногу Димитрий. Из-за их спин в камеру просачивается блеклый утренний свет. Нары в углу напротив ожидаемо пусты, а в голове у Лукаса замирает тихое:  
— Не беспокойся, я сам все сделаю, как всегда.

В голосе Джона слышится усмешка.


End file.
